I'm Awake and Alive
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Leon and Chris infiltrate a hidden lab that was being run by Armacham Tech. They are greeted by a shocking discovery a young woman strapped to a strange circular machine and heavily pregnant. What surprises await them? *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Awake and Alive: Chapter 1:

"_**I am Alpha and Omega; the beginning and the end; the first and the last."**_

"This is wrong! I cannot allow this to continue! She doesn't deserve the fate that has been forced upon her let alone baring that maniac's children!" a young woman yelled at her boss.

The young woman wore a light tan dress suit that was covered by a white lab coat, her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her green eyes burned at the older woman with intense hatred.

"It's for the good of mankind! You cannot understand that!" an older woman yelled back at her.

The older woman was wearing a dark blue dress suit with a white shirt underneath it, her dark brown hair stopped at her ears her dark brown eyes were looking at the young woman furiously.

The young woman shook her head and quickly went to the nearby control panel and began to start typing instructions into the machine in the underground facility. She didn't notice that the older woman pulled out a gun and fired at the woman hitting her in the stomach. As soon as the young woman hit the ground the older woman walked over to her and pointed the gun at her head.

"I warned you not to do it, now you'll have to die…" The older woman stated.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger to end the young woman's life, the double doors that lead to the lab area burst opened and soldiers came forth into the room. Two men followed behind them and were the last to enter one of them wore a white shirt that was rolled up past his elbows and on it bore the symbol for the BSAA. He also wore a bullet proof vest and upon his dark blue pants was his gun holster on his right side. The man himself had a very masculine physique; his choppy dark brown hair was cut short and his blue eyes stared at the older woman with a glare in them.

Next to him was a younger looking male wore wears a short-sleeved forest green 5.11 shirt, black 5.11 pants, black combat boots, and a brown bomber jacket. His light brown hair stopped at the middle of his ears, his blue eyes also held the same glare as the other man.

"So you are the infamous BSAA Agent Chris Redfield and the Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy…" The older woman stated.

"Genevieve Aristide, you are under arrest for sales of illegal weaponry." Chris stated before Leon said," Drop your weapon."

Genevieve glared at them before turning to the young woman who was still lying on the ground blood pooling around her. The young woman had decided to take the time and move toward the control panel and finished inputting the codes. It was then that she felt a hand upon her shoulder she turned to find that it was Leon.

"Chris we need a medic!" Leon yelled as he gently laid her back onto the floor.

After arresting Genevieve and handed her off to one of the soldiers Chris then quickly called for a medic. Leon looked at the young woman who was losing a lot of blood began to speak," Please… help her… don't leave her in there alone…"

"Leave who alone?" Leon asked her, but the woman shook her head before reaching inside her jacket.

"This has all the information… you'll want…. I put the pass codes in this machine…. I beg you don't hate the children because of one of their sires…. Please give her the life that she never had…" The young woman said before she placed some CD's and a flash drive in his hand.

"My name… is Tina…Jamison… please… promise, this dying woman to take…care of her…" The young woman now known as Tina said with tears in her eyes.

Leon couldn't help, but look at her sadly before nodding his head Tina smiled at him before allowing her hand to fall from his hand that held the information he received from her. As her hand hit the floor her eyes closed and she died with a smile on her face. It was then that Chris walked over to him noticing that the woman passed on.

"Who was she talking about?" Chris asked Leon.

Leon gently laid the Tina's head back onto the floor before standing back up and looked at Chris before replying," I don't know, but I plan to find out."

Leon then gave the data that Tina gave to Chris who then placed the information into one of his packs. Both men then walked over to the machine that Tina was messing with as they looked at it they both noticed that it had codes already inputted. Chris and Leon looked at each other before Chris then pressed the enter button. It was then that the wall in front of them began to lower revealing a large circular device in the center of the now large room. The circular device began to open Leon and Chris instinctively pulled out their guns and aimed it at the circular device.

The soldiers that were still on the room also raised their weapons the circular device opened up on in it were a chair that had a young woman that appeared to be around 20 to 25 years old. Leon and Chris both lowered their weapons slightly when they noticed that the woman appeared to still be sleeping, her long black hair covered her breast and pooled at the floor. It was then that Leon began to move closer to the woman keeping his mind on the task before him. As Leon reached over to feel her pulse he noticed that woman also appeared to be pregnant her once he checked her pulse he turned to Chris and said," She's alive… and pregnant."

Chris walked over to Leon after signaling the men to lower their weapons as he approached he noticed that her arms and legs were strapped down to the chair," How could they do this… they are no better than Umbrella"

"Yeah, but with the help of that data we should be able to know what the hell Armacham Tec." Leon replied while he began to remove the bonds off the young woman's wrists and ankles.

Once that was done Chris then lifted the unconscious woman into his arms being mindful of her hair and her. They then proceeded to leave the facility toward where the helicopter waited for them. One of the female soldiers noticed the young woman in Chris's arms and quickly grabbed a blanket and quickly handed to Leon who with the help of Chris managed to cover her up. They then proceeded to head back to HQ, upon their arrival a medical unit waited on standby for the young woman.

As the medical team attended the young woman Chris and Leon proceeded to main office where they could look at the data that the scientist Tina had given them. As they got in their they noticed that Jill and Sheva were present.

Jill was her standard BSAA outfit and Sheva was wearing her outfit that she had worn when Chris was in Africa.

"Heard you guys just got back, I take it that operation was successful." Jill stated, however she noticed that grim faces of both Leon and Chris.

"What's wrong?" Sheva asked as she looked at her friends.

"We found a young pregnant woman tied inside a machine… the files that Leon and I obtained should tell who was responsible and why she was placed inside it." Christ stated as he headed over to the computer and began to download the files. Not realizing that were going to get the shock of their lives.

**(Thus ends chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and I am sorry if people were OOC this is my first Resident Evil fanfic. Thank you for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Awake and Alive: Chapter 2:

**(Hi Everyone! I would like to thank The Road Warrior and xazavier009 for their awesome reviews. This chapter is for you! Enjoy!)**

The first thing that had popped onto the screen was Tina, much to their surprise, it was evident by her face that she was disturbed and had a deep guilt plaguing her eyes. It was then that she began to speak,

"If you are watching this video then I'm dead, my name is Tina Jamison and I am scientist that works of Armacham Tech. I was in charge of watching the young woman known as Mina Becket, her parents were killed when she was just a baby and she has since then undergone the same experimentation as Alma Wade, I have placed the file of the incident on a separate disk, just like Alma she was artificially impregnated at the age of 14 thus giving birth to a young girl now know as Mia Becket…

She is now currently 10 years old, not long after she was born Mina was then impregnated again and not long gave birth to her second daughter, who is now 9 years old, Catherine Becket, I was able to give these two young girls proper homes where they were to never come in contact with this place… I can no longer take what is being done to her; Mina has never seen the sun, never got a chance at a childhood ever since she was at the age of 6 she has been in the container that I hope someone has found her in… I can't talk much longer before someone finds out what I am doing…

Before I leave my last message know this Mina is a very powerful psychic and as a result somehow her Mitochondria have evolved giving her a sort of power boost…"

Tina stops talking for a moment and it appeared as if Tina had received something and she looks upon it with a look of horror and disbelief. She then had a look of tears in her eyes as she then began to speak again.

"Around 7 months ago they have impregnated Mina with the worst donor… I beg whoever is watching this to please care for her and to reunite her and her children… I hope god can forgive me… The donor is…is…. Albert Wesker… somehow the head scientist of my department managed to get hand on some of his DNA and was able to create it to impregnate her and… she is carrying twins both are boys… God forgive me… This is my goodbye and my hope that Mina can live a normal life…"

And with that Tina turned off the camera leaving Chris, Leon, Jill, and Sheva looking at the screen in utter horror. Chris clenched he jaw tight when he then began to pull up the Alma Wade incident before he or anyone else could begin to read there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jill called out.

The door opened to reveal Josh Stone one of the only other survivors from the time when Chris was in Africa with Sheva. He was also wearing his BSAA uniform and his face appeared to have one of slight distress.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Sheva asked as she walked over to her friend and mentor.

"There are two families here, they have two young children who are asking about their mother…" Josh began, but trailed off into silence.

"Wait how old are these girls?" Jill asked.

"One of them is 10 and the other is 9 years old. Though I don't understand how these girls believe that their mother is here when it's evident that their mother and fathers are with them." Josh said with sigh.

Leon then looked at Chris before replying," We'll bring you up to date with what we found when we went to arrest Astride; is the young woman we brought here awakened yet?" Leon asked Josh.

Josh looked at him before replying," No not that I am aware of…"

"I'll go talk to the families that are here and see how the children seem to know that their mother is here," Leon said as he exited the room.

Leon entered the main part of the base where they had set up temporary HQ while they were doing their mission. Leon noticed two girls standing behind their families with sad faces; one of the girls had short choppy black hair that was messy and she wore a white sun dress that stopped above her ankle and she wore black dress shoes. The other young girl had long black hair that stopped at her upper back and she wore blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with tennis shoes.

Leon approached which caused the families and the two guards to look at him, before they could say anything Leon put his hands up and said," I'll take care of this please return to your post."

The guards saluted him before returning to their post he then turned to the families he then began to speak," My name is Leon, may I ask why you are here?"

Before either of the adults could say anything one of the young girls stepped forward and said," Because our mother is here."

"How do you know that?" Leon asked the young girl.

He then noticed that the young girl looked down at the ground before saying," It's hard to explain, but we know she is here."

"I see, what are your names?" Leon then asked.

The young girl the lifted up her head and said," My name is Mia Becket."

"M-mine is C-Catherine Becket," the young girl with the white dress said as she stood next to Mia.

It was then that Leon could see the resemblance they had to the young woman that he and Chris found. It was then that a military nurse approached him and told him that the young woman was beginning to stir. Leon nodded his head and instructed the nurse to tell Chris and the others while he went to the room where the young woman now known as Mina slept.

Leon looked at the young girls before he said," Come on let's go meet your mother."

The girls looked at Leon before looking at their adoptive families who knew that the girls were special thanks to Tina. They all nodded their head and watched as the two young girls followed Leon to their long awaited meeting with their mother. As they arrived at the room Leon gently opened the door to see that there was a female doctor there.

"Ah, Mr. Kennedy the young woman is about to wake up…" The doctor said before turning her gaze to the two young girls who now by the bed.

Just as the doctor was about to say something however she stopped when she noticed that the young woman's eyes began to open revealing sparkling brown eyes. The young woman turned her head toward the people and smiled when she saw her daughters for the first time in a long time.

"Hi mommy," Mia said as she began to cry slightly.

"Mommy…" Catherine said before she too began to cry tears of joy.

She then turned her eyes to the man standing behind them and offered him a warm thankful smile before she heard someone say," It's good to see you are awake."

She looked at the female doctor waiting for her to continue talking the doctor smiled before saying," Your children are healthy. I am sure you are hungry and thirsty so I'll have someone bring something."

And with that the doctor left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mina." Leon said when he noticed she was looking at him.

Mina smiled at him before she tried to open her mouth to say something, but couldn't it was then that she made a sad face.

"What's your name?" Mia asked him.

Leon looked at with confusion knowing that he had told her his name along with her adoptive family, but decided to ignore it for now.

"My name is Leon S. Kennedy, I am one of the men who found you Mina," Leon said before turning to the door when he noticed the door opening.

Chris entered the room hesitantly, once he was inside he could see that the woman they found was awake and alert. Mina gave him a thankful smile before she tried to sit up, but Leon gently pressed her back onto the bed. Chris approached and smiled slightly when he noticed the young girls at the edge of her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chris asked Mina.

Mina could only smile and nod her head, " My name is Chris Redfield, I was with Leon when we found you."

Mina nodded her head when suddenly the doctor and a nurse entered the room and said," Alright, Gentlemen and ladies we want to do some simple tests so could you please wait outside."

Both men nodded their heads before gently leading the two young girls outside, once outside the young girls went over to their adoptive parents and began to talk. Christ then stated," It's hard to believe that she carries that monsters kids inside her…"

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll turn out like him, especially since she is with us and he's dead." Leon replied before looking at the young girls eagerly chat with their adoptive parents.

Of course they didn't realize things were about to get hectic.

**(Here's chapter 2. Sorry if character are OOC… thanks for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Awake and Alive: Chapter 3:

_**(I would like to give a special thanks to VampireQueenAkasha for her help and for her time to help this chapter is dedicated to her and to all those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite.)**_

Jill and Sheva had been going through the rest of the files that Tina had left on the disk and the flash drive that she left behind. As Jill was reading through one if the files she came upon a cryptic file that was within a file which was weird as Jill managed to decrypt it and her eyes held comfusion.

"Sheva, can you come here and read this and see if I am not going crazy," Jill asked looking at Sheva as she walked over to her.

Sheva then leaned over Jill's right shoulder and began to read how Armacham found a person on the coast of Africa and was used to try and make and psychic commander, but had failed and somehow the experiment escaped. As they both read the file the noticed that it never mentions a name or a gender it was then that Sheva began to get a bad feeling that something was going to be happening soon.

"I think Chris and Leon will need to know about this," Sheva said with worry in her voice.

Jill looked at Sheva before asking," What's wrong?"

"The person you found do you think…" Sheva began before trailing off while looking at Jill who instantly knew who she was talking about.

"It can't be him, Sheva. He's dead." Jill said with conviction in her voice.

Despite what Jill said Sheva got a gut feeling that was him, but decided not to voice it since there was no way he could survive the volcano or the lava. Sheva and Jill headed to where Chris and Leon were to see them both standing outside Mina's door as they approached both Leon and Chris looked at them. As they were about to talk about what they found the door to Mina's room opened and the doctor exited the room and looked at the agents with a smile.

"Mina has clean bill of health as well as her babies," She said with a smile.

Just then Mia and Catherine approached before Catherine asked;" Can we go see mother now?"

Leon looked at the young girls with a smile before nodding his head, the girls smiled back before reentering the room. As they did they noticed that their mother was sitting up looking around with contentment in her face before turning to them. Mina smiled before opening her arms to her children allowing them run over to her and hug her which caused Mina's smile to get bigger. As Mia and Catherine crawled into the bed with her and they each sat on each side of her. Soon they began to talk about their school and how their lives were it was then that Leon then entered the room looking at them.

Mina looked at him with a smile, before she opened her mouth and said with a scratchy voice," T-Thank—"

She looked sad while she held her neck she then felt a warm hand on her shoulder causing her to look up to see Leon.

"Your welcome. Chris and I were talking about where you were going to stay and we decided that you could stay with me. Is that alright with you?" Leon asked.

Mina's eyes widened and began to glow with happiness before nodding her head before she then pointed to her rounded stomach with uncertainty in her eyes. Leon smiled before saying," That's one of the perk of being a government agent I have a large apartment."

Mina nodded her before she smiled again, it was then that the door knocked a woman entered the room. She had blonde hair and golden eyes she also wore a similar outfit like Chris's, but it was more for females. Mina looked at the woman who smiled at her which caused Mina to smile at the woman.

"Hello, my name is Jill Valentine. I was wondering if you think you can walk with me and we can go get you some clothes." Jill said with a smile.

Mina looked at her with a smile before nodding her head Mina then gently nudged her children gently off the bed so she could try and get out of the bed. As soon as her children got off she then gently swung her legs over the bed and began to try and stand, but she felt her legs give out and Leon managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Mina turned to Leon with a thankful look Leon then helped her back onto the bed. Mina smiled before she then looked at Jill who seemed to understand that she wasn't able to walk just yet.

Jill looked at her with kind eyes before saying," It's alright, while Leon gets you settled into your new home. I'll get you some clothes and other stuff."

Mina nodded her head and smiled before nodding her head, she had a feeling that she was going to be alright now that she had friends now.

**(2 months later)**

It had been two months since Mina went to live with Leon sometimes her daughters came to visit her while she lived with him. And since then Mina had been learning how to walk and talk again since it had been a very long time since she could do any of that. Mina could feel she was getting ready to pop despite that the fact she still had a month to go before she was to give birth to her twin sons, who she decided to name, Mathew and James, Mina was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door open Mina then exited the kitchen to see Leon entering the house.

"Ah, Leon. How was your day? Dinner is almost ready," Mina said with a smile while her hand on her stomach.

Leon looked at her with his own smile before replying," Stressful, how long till dinner is done?"

Mina then replied," It should be about 10 minutes the rice is still cooking."

"Alright, let me got put away my gun and I'll help you finish dinner," Leon said before watching Mina head into the kitchen.

Leon then headed into his room taking off jacket and his gun holster, he then took out his gun from the holster and placed it into a case and locked it up. He then headed into the kitchen to see Mina finishing up the rice; Leon then began to set the table as Mina then placed the food on it. After that was done Mina and Leon sat down and ate not realizing that their meal would be last good one for awhile.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Is it done?" A male voice asked.

"Yes sir. It should be done by tomorrow at the latest," A female voice replied.

"Good, Good, tomorrow my revenge will be put into motion." The man said while chuckling.

**(Sorry if characters where OOC. I hope you guys enjoy.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Awake and Alive: Chapter 4:

**(I would like to thank VampireQueenAkasha and The Road Warrior for their awesome reviews this chapter is for you guys!)**

After dinner Mina began to do the dishes while Leon went to take a shower, suddenly there was a knock on the door as she turned off the water and dried her hands. Mina went over to the door and opened to reveal her daughters standing there with a young woman she instantly recognized as Yoko Suzuki, she had short black hair that stopped at the top of her neck; her dark brown eyes Yoko wore her normal green long sleeved with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans and brown boots.

"Hello Yoko, Catherine, and Mia. How are you?" Mina said with a smile as she stepped to the side and let them through the door.

"I'm doing well; I came to drop these two off since their adoptive parents were busy." Yoko replied with a smile as she watched Catherine and Mia smile at their mother before they put down their bags and sat to watch the television.

"I see thank you for bringing them here…" Before Mina could say anything more Leon then entered the living room noticing Mia and Catherine who were instantly up from the couch and were running over to Leon.

Mina giggled slightly as she watched as Leon crouched down and allowed them to give him a hug. During the last two months Mina's daughters had become attached to Leon that went ahead and called him their father Mina knew that Leon didn't mind though he had to get used to it a few days after words. After giving Leon a hug her girls went back to the couch and began to watch tv while Leon stood up he noticed Yoko there.

"Hey just the person I was hoping to see, think you can help me with my computer I think the hard drive is busted." Leon said.

Mina noticed that Leon's hair was still wet, but he wore his pants and black shirt, Mina couldn't help, but notice how handsome he appeared after a shower. Mina then felt her face heat up luckily he had turned around and began to show Yoko to where the computer was. Mina gave a small sigh of relief since she didn't really explain why her cheeks were red. Mina then walked over to her children and the scooted over to give her room to sit in between them as the three of them watched TV. It had been about 20 minutes when suddenly there was a loud crash causing Mina to jump from her seat and look at the door.

Mina then noticed a long blade sticking out the door before retracting from the door and slamming into it again, but this time it crashed through the door allowing whatever it was to come in. Mina grabbed her children and pulled as close to her as she could when she the monstrosity before her it looked like a human, but the bottom jaw was missing allowing two sharp fangs to come from its upper lip, the body was deformed and it was hunched over. The creature had two long arms where human shoulders were and at the end of the hands were blades; the creature was a pinkish color parts of its body showed flesh and near the stomach of the creature had two little arms protruding from it.

The creature then turned to Mina and the children before screeching loudly before charging at them swinging its longer arms at them when it got within a foot range of the couch it jumped into the air swinging its arm vertically. It was an instant reaction from Mina though she didn't know how she did it she managed to use some type of power to push the creature away from them before it went crashing onto the ground.

"MINA!" Leon called out as he ran into the living room wearing his wardrobe that he wore when he went to work.

Mina turned to Leon when suddenly the creature got back up and charged at them again, but this time Leon shot at it hitting it in the head. It landed on the ground seemingly dead as Leon approached cautiously the creature then got back up and swung its blade at Leon this caused Leon to duck just in time to avoid its blade. He then shot at the creature only to have it back up slightly.

"Shit…" Leon cursed when he realized that bullets weren't really working.

The creature was about to charge again when suddenly began to scream out as if in agony and soon the creatures' body began to turn red before combusting before Leon's eyes. While it was waving its arms around it turned to Mina and the children before running at them. It was then that Leon shot two bullets at the creatures arm causing the arm to come off. The creature reared back in more pain before Leon then went after its other limb before trying the head again which this time it was blown to bits.

"What the hell is this thing?" Leon asked out loud as he approached the creature gun still drawn while Yoko had grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out.

"I don't know, but I don't think itself combusts…." Yoko stated as she looked at Mina who seemed too drained of energy.

Leon too noticed the lack of energy in Mina and quickly put two and two together," Well either way we need to head back to the military base it seems that we aren't the only ones that were attacked… Chris called me and I could make out gun fire in the background. Let's head over there, you should come to Yoko I don't think it'll be safe anywhere else either."

"What about our other mommy and daddy?" Catherine asked clearly afraid since she held her mother's white dress in a death grip.

"I'm sure their fine sweet heart," Leon replied as he walked over to her and knelt down picking her up after he put away his gun. Leon then noticed the Mia was looking up her mother scared, but a concerned look on her face he then looked at Mina who was staring at the creature with guilt before looking at the ground with shame.

"Mina… you did it to protect you and your children. It's okay…" Leon said before gently caressing her cheek with his right hand. Mina looked at him with a small smile before nodding her head.

"Let's get out of here… there could me more lurking around," Leon said as he pulled Catherine closer to him.

Yoko then picked up Mia and gently grabbed Mina's hand and gave a light squeeze of encouragement before they all headed to Leon's car with haste. As they arrived at the base they could see that the soldiers standing attention with more alert then they normally would as they entered the base they could see the blood bath that took place.

"Glad to see that you guys are alright!" A male voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Chris and Sheva walking over to them," What the hell happened?" Leon asked as he noticed that Catherine and Mia pushing their faces into Mina's legs with fear evident in their body language. Yoko was gently holding Mina's hand with hers as she tried to stay as calm as possible for Mina.

"Don't know where the hell these things come from, but as soon as these creatures attacked these bat like things came out of now where and seemed latch on to the corpses of the fallen soldiers and injecting them with something…" Chris explained while looking at the covered corpses.

"That's not the worst of it…whatever it was these things were injecting turned the soldiers into more of these creatures." Sheva finished with a sad look.

"We were attacked by one right as you called me… I shot the damn thing, but it didn't work on it. It then self combusted…" Leon said before Sheva interrupted.

"Self-Combusted so these things can light themselves on fire?" Sheva asked.

"No that was done by an external source." Leon said as his eyes shifted over to Mina who looked down in shame.

"Well that's something useful to have," Sheva replied with a smile.

"Got that right," Chris said with amazement on his face.

Mina looked at them with eyes shining in happiness before she too smiled back at them.

"I think they hate fire so that's something we could use against them, but I managed to shoot off its limbs and it died right after that," Leon stated as he looked back at Chris.

"So fire and dismembering them is their weaknesses… Alright at least we got some way to fight them now… But the real question is how they got in here…" Chris stated.

"We have an answer for that," a male voice said.

They turned to see Josh and Jill coming toward them with grim looks on their faces," What's the status?"

"It's evident that these things came through the ventilation system," Josh stated.

"How do you know that?" Sheva asked.

"We found traces of blood near the area of where these things first attacked here, not only that we seem to have no true way of where they came from or even what they are," Jill explained.

"Yeah I don't think these things came from a virus," Chris said before Leon then put in," Neither did they come from Las Plagas either unless someone advanced the parasites…"

"Either way we'll have to keep our guards up I don't think these things are finished yet, thankfully they haven't attacked the city near hear or we would have been called in by now," Chris said.

What they didn't know was that horror that they just witnessed was only the beginning and it was going to get much worse than what they all had experienced prior….

**(Elsewhere)**

"Sir, they are still in the translation process…." A female voice stated with no emotion.

"Tell them to work faster, the first wave was a success." A male voice replied a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes sir." The female replied before leaving the office.

Once the woman left the man turned to look out the large window the smirk still on his face," Come out, Come out wherever you are my dear Mina…"

**(Done with another chapter, sorry for OOCnesss. ^_^ if you know the name of the monsters I just described I'll give a virtual cookie.)**


End file.
